Batalla Dorada
by Shirou Goenji
Summary: Un fic rídiculo que se me vino a la cabeza viendo una imagen. Todos los personajes son unos idiotas absolutos aquí. T por lenguaje. Crack en su estado puro. Ya no es un One-Shot. Disfruten.
1. Chapter 1

**Batalla Dorada**

 **Nota de Autor: Esta idea parte de una imagen de un foro que pone a los 12 santos de oro divididos en 2 equipos que son:**

 **Equipo A**

 **Afrodita**

 **Aioros**

 **Camus**

 **Dohko**

 **Shura**

 **Milo**

 **Equipo B**

 **Aldebarán**

 **Aioria**

 **Máscara de la Muerte**

 **Mu**

 **Shaka**

 **Saga**

 **Y la imagen pregunta que quien ganaría la pelea. Así es cómo yo creo que iría...Nah, es la manera más estúpida de cómo iría. Todos los personajes han sido idiotizados al nivel máximo.  
**

 **Start the fic!**

 _En los cuarteles de la Toei..._

"¿Y ahora que hacemos? Soul of Gold se acabó, Lost Canvas está bajo tierra y...¿no hay noticias de Next Dimension de parte de Kurumada?" DIjo una figura sombría.

"¿Hacemos un OVA de Omega?" Un ejecutivo preguntó.

"Despedido." La figura dijo, apuntando a la puerta.

"P-Pero..." El pobre tipo suplicó.

"Largo. Aquí no hablamos de Omega. Y que sea rápido, que si no te mando una patada en el culo." La figura sombría dijo.

Los ejecutivos restantes tragaron saliva.

"¿Y...si volvemos a revivir a los caballeros dorados?" Otro ejecutivo sugirió.

"Eso es lo más idi..." otro ejecutivo dijó antes de ser interrumpido por la figura.

"¡ES UNA IDEA GENIAL! ¡ASCENDIDO!" La figura dijo, emocionada.

* * *

 _En el Santuario..._

"Tengo un mal presentimiento..." Saori dijo.

 _2 horas después..._

"Y por que tenemos que pelear?" Shaka preguntó.

"Tú a callar, Shaka. Que a mi me ha tocado hacer equipo con el traidor." Milo respondió.

"Vuelve a decir eso y llamó al cejotas de Radamanthys para que te vuelva a sacar la madre." Camus le advirtió.

"Cejotas tramposo." Mu murmuró.

Entonces apareció la figura sombría otra vez.

"Y ese quién es?" Aldebarán preguntó.

"¡No te importa, toro de tres al cuarto!" La figura le respondió.

"¡¿Cómo me dijiste?!" Aldebarán dijo enfurecido.

"¡Calla, Aldebarán!" Aioria dijo, dándole un zape al Tauro.

"¿Aioria, por qué?" Aldebarán preguntó.

"Es el tipo de la Toei al que le vendí mi alma para ser el prota de Soul of Gold." Aioria dijo.

"Ya sabía yo que algo raro había en eso." Saga murmuró.

"Ese mismo, Aioria. Y ahora mismo mis hombres tienen atrapada a Saori en..." La figura dijo, mirando hacia el cielo.

En ese momento una simple caja de cartón cayó del cielo.

"Una...caja...Saori...atrapada...en...una...¿¡PUTA CAJA?!" Milo preguntó.

La figura asintió.

Entonces Máscara de la Muerte dijo:

"¿Os habeis dado cuenta que somos jodidamente terribles haciendo nuestro trabajo de proteger a Atena?"

"El hecho de que algunos no aguanten ni un golpe no ayuda." Shura dijo, mirando a cierto caballero.

"Ok, idiotas. ¿Por que simplemente no abrimos la caja?" Dohko preguntó.

"A callar vejete. Que la caja no funciona así. Solo se va a abrir cuando la pelea haya terminado." La figura dijo.

"¿Por?" Dohko volvió a preguntar.

"¡Porque sí, porque yo lo digo y ahora peleen!" La figura dijo otra vez.

Los caballeros dorados empezaron la pelea a regañadientes.

Aioros empezó a correr.

Los espectadores(El tipo de la Toei hizo millones vendiendo los derechos de transmisión) estaban sorprendidos.

"Con que técnica va a atacar?" Preguntó uno al lado de la tele.

Aioros siguió corriendo...y siguió...y siguió...

"A dónde coño va este imbécil?" Milo preguntó.

La pregunta de Milo fue contestada cuando Aioros, por seguir corriendo, cayó por un barranco.

"Joder, Aioros. ¿Otra vez?" Aioria exclamó, molesto por la estúpidez de su hermano

Entonces Shura vió que Aldebarán estaba indefenso.

"¡Aldebarán! ¡Cómete esto! ¡Excalibur!" Shura gritó, usando la Excalibur en el Caballero de Tauro.

Aldebarán se dió vuelta y...la Excalibur apenas le tocó la mejilla izquierda.

Máscara de la Muerte se rió.

"No le hiciste nada a Aldebarán, Shura. Parece que te falla la puntería. ¿Verdad, Aldebarán?" El caballero de cáncer preguntó.

Aldebarán no contestó.

"¿Aldebarán?" Máscara de la Muerte preguntó otra vez.

Mu se acercó a Aldebarán. Mu lo tocó y Aldebarán cayó como tronco.

"Ya se murió." Mu dijo.

"¿Que manía tiene Aldebarán de morir parado? Saga preguntó.

"Yo que sé, todos ustedes están locos. Además, hay cosas peores que pueden quedar 'paradas' al morir." Aioria dijo.

En ese momento, Camus le mandó una Ejecución de Aurora por la espalda a Milo.

"¡Camus! ¿¡Qué mierda?!" Preguntó el caballero de Escorpión.

"Lo siento, Milo, pero...

 _Lo que escucha Milo..._

"Bla bla bla traición, bla bla bla Atena, bla bla bla amigos, bla bla bla Saga." Y fue lo último que escuchó Milo antes de congelarse.

 _Ahora de vuelta al punto de vista normal..._

Saga encendió su Cosmo y los expectadores alrededor del mundo se emocionaron.

"¡Vamos Saga!" Un fan gritó.

"¡Explosión de Galaxias!" Saga gritó. Pero...la apuntó al suelo y la explosión lo mandó volando al estilo del Team Rocket.

Afrodita tomó su teléfono.

"¿Aló? Si, soy Afrodita, estoy llamando por que con estos amateurs no trabajo. Si, ya sé que estoy bajo contrato. ¿Que esto me baja la condena con Hades? No me importa, con estos tarados yo no trabajo. ¿¡Como que mala suerte?! ¿¡Sabes quién soy, perra?! ¡Soy el maldito AfroDios! ¡Sin mi todos estos imbéciles estarían pudriéndose en el Yggdrasil y Loki hubiera revivido! ¡Si, incluso el imbécil que surfea en una puta espada!" Afrodita gritó.

Aioria le gritó de vuelta:

"¡Pues al menos no soy un metrosexual de cuarta!"

"¡Calla, tú te llevas años friendzoneado por Marin!" Afrodita le espetó.

"¿¡Y qué?! ¡A fin de cuentas igual me conseguí a Lyfia!" Aioria dijo, furioso.

"Claro, la tipa que es la representante de Odín. Avísame cómo te va con eso. Y dicen que yo soy el gay." Afrodita le respondió.

"¡Ok, eso es suficiente! ¡Relámpago de Voltaje!" Aioria gritó, harto.

El ataque de Aioria golpeó a Afrodita directamente. El caballero de Leo le dió la espalda al caballero de Piscis y no vió la rosa que atravesó su corazón. Afrodita vió que Aioria ya estaba con un pie en la tumba así que ya podía morir tranquilo, si a fin de cuentas el ataque de Aioria lo hizo trizas.

La situación no era buena para Dohko y Shura, estaban solos contra Camus, Máscara de la Muerte, Mu y Shaka.

Entonces entró un Io de Escila vestido cómo árbitro.

"¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?" Io le preguntó al tipo de la Toei.

"Porque el autor lo dice. ¡Ahora ve!" El tipo dijo.

Io suspiró.

"Camus, ven para acá." Io le dijo.

Camus se acercó.

"¿Que cosa, Io?" El acuariano le preguntó.

Io lo abrazó.

"Qué de..."

"Estás descalificado." Io le dijo, agarrando un arma de la nada y disparandole a quemarropa.

Máscara de la Muerte atacó a Dohko y por primera vez esta pelea imbécil pareció una pelea verdadera. Pero obviamente, como yo escribo la historia, la hago aún más imbécil y digo que Dohko le mandó una patada en los huevos a Máscara de la Muerte y Shura lo remató con su Excalibur. Peeeero...otra vez le falló la puntería y de paso le dió a Dohko. Las últimas palabras del viej...digo, de Dohko fueron...

"Shura, serás imbécil." Dohko dijo, dándole un zape al capricorniano antes de morir.

Shura le pregunto a Io:

"¿Me prestas tu pistola?"

"Ni se te ocurra, es más cara que la cresta!" El chileno le dijo.

"No tengo idea de que significa eso." Shura le respondió.

"Que no es barata, imbécil!" Io le espetó, resistiendo las ganas de decir otra palabra.

"Ay, por favor, préstamela, si va a ser un momentito no más!" El español le suplicó.

"Bueno ya." Io dijo, tirandole el arma a Shura. Shura agarró la pistola y le disparó a Shaka. El pobre caballero de Virgo andaba tan ocupado meditando(significado: no quería hacer nada en esta mugre de combate) que no supo que lo golpeó.

"Estás descalificado, Shura." Io le dijo.

"Esperáme, Io." Shura dijo, con la pistola en su sien.

"Espera, Shura, nononononono..." Io dijo, antes de que Shura apretara el gatillo.

"¡Mierda! ¡Ahora está toda ensangrentada mi pistola! ¡Si será...weón!" Io dijo, que ya no podía resistir las ganas.

"Yo...¿gané?" Mu preguntó.

"Supongo." Io dijo, dándole una patada al cádaver de Shura.

"¡Pero si no hice nada!" Mu dijo.

"Da igual. Tú ganas. Abre la maldita caja." Io dijo, vaciando la pistola en el cádaver de Shura.

Mu se acercó, abrió la caja y...Atena no estaba.

"¡Oye! ¡Tu dijiste que Atena estaba en la caja!" Mu le gritó al tipo de la Toei.

"Siii, pero no pudimos conseguirla. Estaba muy ocupada friendzoneando a Seiya." Dijo el tipo de la Toei.

"¡Todos los caballeros de oro están muertos por nada!" Mu le espetó.

"¿Cómo que por nada? Le acaban de ganar mucho dinero a la Toei." El tipo dijo.

"Mis amigos están muertos." Mu dijo.

"Ay, no seas tan llorón, Mu. Si algo pasa o se nos vuelven a acabar las ideas los resucitamos otra vez." le respondió el tipo de forma alegre.

Entonces Mu simplemente se fue a la casa de Aries.

* * *

 _2 semanas después..._

Kanon estaba en la Toei, discutiendo con el tipo.

"¿Por que no me llamaron a la pelea?" El geminiano preguntó.

"¿Querías pelear? El tipo preguntó.

"¡Joder, no! No soy masoquista. Solo quería ver al cabrón de Saga por si acaso moría." Kanon dijo, sonriendo.

"Tienes problemas." Le respondió el tipo.

"¿Nos vamos de copas?" Kanon preguntó.

"¡Joder, si!" El tipo dijo, abandonando el edificio con el hermano de Saga.


	2. Epílogo

**Batalla Dorada**

 **Epílogo**

 **Nota del Autor: Ok, he estado intentando escribir esto por días pero no podía. O se me cruzaban los cables o me daba por jugar el Saint Seiya Soldiers' Soul, o el router dejaba de funcionar(igual te adoro cacho de porquería). Algo que me sorprendió mucho fue la respuesta que tuvo este fic. Una sorpresa agradable. A la gente le gustó bastante este fic medio idiota que escribí en unos 45 minutos. El hecho que nunca había intentado hacer una historia de humor/parodia ayudó un poco a mi sorpresa. También el hecho de que mis fics usualmente no tienen esta clase de respuesta del público. De hecho, empecé a considerar hacer una pequeña secuela para esta historia. Por supuesto, la respuesta final les corresponde a ustedes, los lectores. Y bueno...supongo que eso es todo. Muchas gracias.**

 **Start the Fic!**

Saori había vuelto de Japón después de haber tenido unos..asuntos(cof cof _Seiya_ cof cof). Había llegado al Santuario después de tres semanas de incomunicación. Mu la había recibido cordialmente en la Casa de Aries. Decidió revisar lo que estaban haciendo los otros caballeros de oro. Ya se imaginaba a Aldebarán comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana, o a Saga encerrado haciendo quién sabe que, o a Máscara...ok no, incluso siendo la reencarnación de Atena, el Caballero de Oro de Cáncer le daba escalofríos a Saori.

Pasó por la Casa de Tauro...vacía. Saori se dijo a si misma que no habia razón por la que preocuparse, incluso si Aldebarán estaba fuera, todavía quedaban otros diez caballeros de oro.

Pasó por la Casa de Géminis. Esta no le sorprendía que estuviera vacía, Saga a veces se quedaba solo por días y luego aparecía de la nada. El pobre Ichi había interrumpido a Saga en sus...ejercicios y se había ganado un viaje gratuito de ida a Atenas, cortesía de Aerolíneas Otra Dimensión, claro, no sin antes llevarse una buena paliza por parte de Saga. Encontraron a Ichi semana y media después en un basural.

La Casa de Cáncer? Vacía también. Saori suspiró. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir en voz alta, Saori estaba aliviada de no ver a su caballero menos favorito. Incluso aunque se hubiera reivindicado en Asgard, seguía dándole escalofríos a Saori.

La Casa de Leo estaba vacía también, pero no le preocupaba a Saori. Aioria pasaba mucho tiempo en la Casa de Sagitario desde que resucitaron. Muy posiblemente estaba con Aioros. Eso, o se había mandado otro viaje relámpago a Asgard. Saori comenzó a considerar castigar al caballero de Leo por sus continuas escapadas.

La Casa de Virgo también estaba vacía, pero Saori solo pensó que Shaka debía estar en alguna otra parte, después de todo, ¿qué le podría hacer daño a Shaka 'El más cercano a Dios' de Virgo en el Santuario?

La Casa de Libra vacía también. Dohko tenía excusa. El tenía responsabilidades en China. Saori podía dejar pasar eso. A fin de cuentas, se habia pasado 243 años en el mismo lugar. Saori se preguntó que otro caballero podría aguantar eso. Definitivamente Seiya no. Eso sería tortura para el Pegaso. De cualquier manera, Saori había pasado por 7 de las 12 Casas y se había encontrado con un solo Caballero Dorado. Más les valía a Aioria, Milo, Aioros, Shura, Camus y Afrodita estar en las siguientes 5 Casas o Saori desataría el infierno sobre el Santuario.

Saori recién comenzó a sospechar cuando Milo no apareció por ninguna parte. El Caballero de Oro de Escorpión no tenía razones ni motivos para abandonar su puesto.

Saori siguió con su camino, llegando a la Casa de Sagitario, dónde no aparecían ni Aioros ni Aioria. De Aioria podía creer que se hubiera ido, se estaba haciendo costumbre para el Leo, pero, ¿Aioros? Esto era muy sospechoso. Incluso si Shura, Camus y Afrodita estuvieran en sus lugares, serían 4 de 12. Shura no estaba, tampoco Camus, o Afrodita. Saori se dió cuenta que Mu le estaba ocultando algo.

Siguió hasta la cámara del Patriarca, que era utilizada por Shion en ese momento. Había un pequeñisimo problema con Shion, eso si. La juventud de Shion había sido restaurada por Hades para que Shion la matara a ella. Shion habia revivido, pero con el mismo aspecto que cuando Saga lo mató. Definitivamente le iba a mandar una queja a Hades. Pero en vez de Shion, se encontró con Shaina de Ofiuco, Ichi de Hidra y Jabu de Unicornio. Saori intuía que algo estaba mal. Hubo silencio por unos segundos. Saori rompió el silencio.

"¿Y...que pasó? ¿Saga volvió a mandar a alguien a cualquier parte?" Saori preguntó. Tendría que hablar con Saga. De ser posible, intentaría pillarlo de buenas.

"No. Señorita Saori, es que ya nos cansamos de cuidar tumbas que cada dos por tres necesitan volver a meterles un cádaver." Jabu respondió.

"¿Quién se murió esta vez? Algún caballero de plata?" La reencarnación de Atena en la tierra preguntó.

"No exactamente, señorita Saori." Ichi dijo.

"Hablando de, ¿alguien sabe dónde están los caballeros dorados? Solo ví a Mu y los demás no estaban." Ella preguntó.

"Ehhh...Esto...señorita Saori...los cablleros dorados están...un poquitín..." Jabu balbuceó.

"Muertos." Shaina dijo escuetamente.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Tengo demasiadas preguntas!" Saori exclamó.

"Se mataron los unos a los otros. Hace dos semanas y media aproximadamente. Cerca de la Casa de Aries. Fue por cosas de...ya sabe...los de arriba." Ichi dijo.

Los de...No. No podía ser. Que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

"Hay un documento sobre la mesa que detalla lo que pasó." Shaina dijo.

Saori tomó el documento. Sus preguntas se contestaron. Había un sección que detallaba lo que le había pasado a cada caballero.

* * *

 **Mu, Caballero Dorado de Aries:**

 **Mató a: Nadie**

 **Lo mató: Nadie. Fue el único sobreviviente.**

 **Aldebarán, Caballero Dorado de Tauro:**

 **Mató a: Nadie**

 **Lo mató: Shura, con Excalibur.**

 **Saga, Caballero Dorado de Géminis:**

 **Mató a: Nadie**

 **Lo mató: El mismo, con una Explosión de Galaxias.**

 **Nota: No se ha encontrado el cádaver.**

 **Máscara de Muerte, Caballero Dorado de Cáncer:**

 **Mató a: Nadie**

 **Lo mató: Shura, con Excalibur.**

 **Aioria, Caballero Dorado de Leo:**

 **Mató a: Afrodita, con un Relámpago de Voltaje.**

 **Lo mató: Afrodita, con una Rosa Sangrienta.**

 **Shaka, Caballero Dorado de Virgo:**

 **Mató a: Nadie**

 **Lo mató: Shura, con un disparo de bala de 9mm.**

 **Dohko, Caballero Dorado de Libra:**

 **Mató a: Nadie**

 **Lo mató: Shura, con Excalibur**

 **Milo, Caballero Dorado de Escorpión:**

 **Mató a: Nadie**

 **Lo mató: Camus, con un Sarcófago de Hielo.**

 **Aioros, Caballero Dorado de Sagitario:**

 **Mató a: Nadie**

 **Lo mató: El mismo, tirandose de un barranco.**

 _Nota de Saori: ¿Otra vez? Este no aprende. Nota para la siguiente resurección. Mantener cuerda(o un lazo) cerca cuando Aioros esté cerca de un barranco._

 **Shura, Caballero Dorado de Capricornio:**

 **Mató a: Aldebarán, Máscara de Muerte y a Dohko, con Excalibur. Mató a Shaka con un disparo.**

 **Lo mató: El mismo, con un disparo de bala en la sien.**

 **Nota: Fue descalificado por el árbitro Io de Escila después de matar al caballero dorado de Virgo con el arma del árbitro. Cometió suicidio poco después.**

 **Camus, Caballero Dorado de Acuario:**

 **Mató a: Milo, con un Sarcófago de Hielo.**

 **Lo mató: El árbitro, Io de Escila, con un disparo a quemarropa.**

 **Nota: Fue descalificado por el árbitro tras traicionar a su equipo.**

 **Afrodita, Caballero Dorado de Piscis:**

 **Mató a: Aioria, con una Rosa Sangrienta**

 **Lo mató: Aioria, con un Relámpago de Voltaje.**

Entonces sonó un teléfono.

"¿Y nosotros desde cuándo tenemos teléfono?" Saori preguntó.

"2 días. Fue idea de Shion." Shaina respondió.

"Pero si no hay dinero." Saori dijo.

"¿Cómo que no hay dinero?" La amazona de Ofiuco preguntó.

"Shaina. ¿Sabes cuánto dinero gasta este lugar? Todavía estamos pagando una deuda desde la era mitológica." Saori dijo.

"¿Deuda de que?" Ichi preguntó.

"La yo de ese momento decidió comprar galones y galones de hormonas del crecimiento transmitidas por via aérea. De hecho, fueron diez mil trillones de galones. ¿Cómo crees que Aioros está cómo está siendo que tiene 14? ¿O los caballeros de bronce? Saori preguntó.

"Tiene sentido." Shaina dijo.

Hubo silencio entre ellos por unos cuantos segundos, con la excepción del teléfono que seguía sonando.

"Por favor contesta, Jabu." Saori ordenó.

El caballero de Unicornio contestó el teléfono.

"Están en la cámara del Patriarca, tienes 30 segundos para pasarme a la pelilila antes de que ordene que te maten a la próxima." dijo una voz siniestra.

"Señorita Saori. Quiere hablar con usted." Jabu dijo, dándole el aparato a Saori rápidamente.

"¿Quién es?" Saori preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

"Solo soy alguien que trabaja para cierta compañia. Y decide el destino de todos ustedes." La voz dijo.

"¿Q-Que es lo que quiere?" Saori preguntó.

"Bueno, no estamos tan desesperados como para resucitar a los dorados. Así que vamos a tener que hacer un reemplazo. Un reemplazo de 11 caballeros." La voz dijo.

"De 6, ya tengo 5 reemplazos listos." Saori respondió.

"No. 11, no puedes usar ni al burro con alas, o a la lagartija cegatona, o al pato con complejo de Edipo, a la fábrica de yaoi que camina ni mucho menos al pollo rostizado." La voz dijo.

"De acuerdo." Saori respondió mansamente. Ella sabía que no habia razón para contradecir a alguien de la Toei.

"Muy bien. Mandaremos detalles después." La voz dijo.

 **Y aquí lo voy a dejar. Si continúa, depende de ustedes, cómo ya lo dije. No olviden dejar un review para que yo pueda saber si hago la secuela o no.**

 **See ya!**

 **P.D: Jeje, el epílogo resultó más largo que la historia.**


	3. Aviso

**Nota de Autor: Quiero avisar que 'Caballeros de Repuesto', la secuela de este fic ya está disponible. Pueden verla desde mi perfil. Por ahora es solo el prólogo, pero voy a seguir escribiendo después.(Me gustaría ahora, pero son las dos y media de la mañana y ando un poquitín cansado.**


End file.
